User talk:Deactivated1240
Welcome! Things You Do We were finished talking when I undid your edit after which you made an edit with both our opinions. This wiki is certainly not only based on my opinions alone, but I merely give my opinion as well. I know when I'm right and I know when I'm not, and the only one who sees me as a know-it-all seems to be you, not that I care who else's thinks that. --'TheBook' — (talk| ) 07:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because it was better for the wiki. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 07:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I respect the opinions of other people and I take into account what they say. You may think that everything what I say ends up on the articles, but that's not true. There have been instances were another editor proved me wrong and I accepted that. But if their opinion is wrong, they have to accept that as well. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 08:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::As an Admin I need to be involved into every edit. I check all edits that are made to keep this a good Wiki. And do not forget to sign your posts! --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 08:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::What did I do now? Is this about the edit on the Little Monsters article? This time you can't deny I was right. Paige only grabs the keys after which they cut to the playpen with Wyatt. Paige did not walk out the backdoor, so it isn't a mistake. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 08:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Our comments are being deleted Our comments are being deleted now! BuffymyBasset 21:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Ugh! Alright, you get the pitchforks, ill get the towns people. Were leading a revolt against this d-bag!Shanebeckam 21:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki is so one sided It's a shame really... I've heard complaints about "TheBook" before too. He's going to chase people away from wanting to actually work on this damn page lol. BuffymyBasset 21:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Un-Block You were really rude. I unblocked you to see how you go. One move out of line again, and you are blocked. okay :) --Khan1998stevewhite 18:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :So, he was an admin. Head admin at that. Now he has gone. Sadly. Well I say it was sadly. You and others celebrate. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think he will as he needs to spend more time studying then charmed sadly. Hopefully you are right and he does come back. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay yeah we will. LETS keep our hopes up. I have unblocked your known "friend" Buffymybasset, i'm going to observe his behaviour too. One thing i forgot to mention to you was (i said this to him/her), you will be blocked forever if you go out of line. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't plan on going out of line. But I will tell you, and im not saying this with any disrespect or whatever, that i will state my opinions and stuff, I won't just lay down and die if you do something I don't like.Shanebeckam 20:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohh no you can disagreee with any users as long as it is not in a rude way.--Khan1998stevewhite 20:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. Then we're good.Shanebeckam 20:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back, Partner in Crime! lol I didn't even realize I had been blocked. I was busy with the True Blood and Buffy page! lol Good to be back though. BuffymyBasset 21:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset Ahaha! Yeah I stoped coming here until a few days ago, when I asked thebook to be unblocked. I actually went to the buffy page to ask your opinion about different things but I couldn't find you.Shanebeckam 22:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, see I hadn't realized I was even blocked lol. Why did theBook get blocked indefinitely? And you actually were taking up for him?? lol. Like I said, I've been so busy on my True Blood Wiki. :) It's amazing!!! BuffymyBasset 22:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset He didn't get blocked, he just left. I guess a whole bunch of editors banded together on a blog post about how much they think he should get de-admined. And no I still don't like the book. But I do hope that he just takes a break from the wiki, then comes back as a good admin that isn't as power hungry.Shanebeckam 22:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he should just come back as an Editor. If you love it that much, "Admin" doesn't matter.. just a title. He was a bit power hungry I believe though. BuffymyBasset 22:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset. Yea he was. I just think he had a particular view of charmed and different aspects about charmed, that weren't justifiable. And he didn't seem to have patience, he would just protect pages/ ban editors (us!) and you have to be open minded to comprimise to be an admin, which he was not.Shanebeckam 22:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I concur. If you are in the power of authority like that, you HAVE to listen and take in EVERY suggestion. BuffymyBasset 22:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Exactly!Shanebeckam 22:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Guys can we stop talking about him. He has gone and hopefully he will return AS ADMIN and you will learn to like him. --Khan1998stevewhite 09:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Back off Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you're superior to me. You're not the only one who edits here, you know. --Levicorpus92 20:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Did I say I was superior to you? No. I just told you to chill out on the undo's so we don't lose ANOTHER editor. If you haven't noticed we've lost about 5 in the past 24 hours.Shanebeckam 20:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :And that's my fault? It's clear to me that this user wants to turn this wiki into the Harry Potter wiki? Do you want to be a rip-off? --Levicorpus92 20:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :That's not the point. If someone is on the verg of leaving and another editor is undoing all their edits, do you think they'll stay? No. We can talk about all the pointless articles later.Shanebeckam 20:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes! Let's ruin all this and worry about it later because someone can't handle a little undoing. My God. You're all acting like little babies! "Oh no, my edit is undone!", this happens on a wiki. Deal with it. --Levicorpus92 20:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Just go away. All you're doing is undoing our work anyways. You're not actually contributing to the site any.Shanebeckam 20:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Levicorpus92, he is right. You do not have a go at someone if they are on a verge of leaving. Actual you do not have ago at someone, that is a strict order to the wikias global. Sorry Levicorpus but I have to block you for a certain amount of time. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Khan, he was realy starting to get on my nerves.Shanebeckam 20:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Behaviour I just saw that you said "Just go away." Please not that rude again. Okay? :) --Khan1998stevewhite 20:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on he was being annoying!Shanebeckam 20:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know he was starting to. Don't worry though, i'm not blocking you, you have redeemed yourself. Just reword it so instead of "Just go away." turn it "Back off a little okay". Okay :) --Khan1998stevewhite 21:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I'll try to be a little nicer next time.Shanebeckam 21:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Catch-Up Okay to Catch you Up: * I am Main Manager * SonOfHalliwell is a Manger (stand in Co-Main Manager) * HalliwellsAttic is the actual Co-Main Manager (Temporary Leave, SonOfHalliwell stands in) * TheBook is now GlennVP * We have many new Admins * And there is a new wikia look; to view this please go to your Prefrences, click Skins and click on New Wikia Look then click Save. You best get used to this look because the old one will not be availiable later on in the month. * Finally there are templates for: Rollback Editors, Admins and Managers * Finally (sorry), Bureaucrats are now called Manager (I changed them because Manager sounds more offical) Happy editing, --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 07:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Elders' Infobox Yes I did see. It was very good. Especially the colours chosen. Please use it straight away. And when leaving a message on my talk dont click leave a message just click edit, and type and it would appear like this: Thanks, --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll get on it. This is probably a stupid question, but how do you get the verticle line between heading and text? Is it just a lowercase L?Shanebeckam 20:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : Ask OracleForever her knows all about templates. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the infobox ... I saw the message Khan posted but couldn't figure out how to make one correctly. I filled out the infobox and posted it on the Leprechaun article. I hope you don't mind. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You I appreciate it very much, thank you.Twerdette/''Time:6:37/Date:12/3/10/''Talk:Shanebeckam Your Charmed fan fiction thingy. About your Charmed Fanficition wiki, Can other people, like myself make up characters and stuff, or is it just your personal wiki for you? x] HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 07:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Its more like a personal one for my story. But if you here , that wiki is kind of like a community of people who add their fanfiction characters and stories. Or of course you could make a wiki for youself, which I suggest, since you can be the b'crat and do anything you want.Shanebeckam 08:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I took your advice, I made a wiki for my own fan fiction x] HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 10:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Ooo whats the address? I wont edit I just want to read it :D. Shanebeckam has done such a good job, I think he would make a good author actually =) --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Khan, I actually do want to be an author when I get some more experience for writing.Shanebeckam 20:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : You are welcome. Ohh and you are up for vote on the admin election. It is on my blog posts. It is also on the community corner. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : I saw that, thanks for your vote! I'm sure I won't win, but it's nice to know that I have admin potential.Shanebeckam 21:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: You can vote by the way. You can even vote for yourself =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Signature I love your signature, how you put the picture to your next generation thats cool. Pictures I asked Khan about this but he said on his computer its fine, but for you when you look at articles does the poster of a picture's name appear below the picture or to the side in the article? It's only for certain pictures within articles, not the infoboxe pics. But the picture appears in the correct spot but then the "posted by ...." appears on the opposite end of the article.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:47, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Gifs Well I do them myself. I have this program called Power Cinema and it allows me to take screen caps off dvd and such, so I find the episode I want, continually click the button until i went my gif to finish and I make it a gift on PhotoScape. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) "I'll Cut You" Isn't that from "Vampires Sucks"? ---Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : I think it is =) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Not to be pushing around... Click here. Alexander 20:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Certain User? Is that "Certain User" you are "disliking" me? Because if it is, sorry :'( --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No! Its not you. Trust me, I have no problem with you. --Shanebeckam 16:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh thank god =). Is it the other bureaucrat? Or... =P ---Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll email you. =) --Shanebeckam 16:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::"Certain User" is probably me.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: No it is not you =) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Don't be so paranoid... --Shanebeckam 16:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Shane, don't be rude :| --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not being rude. --Shanebeckam 16:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : I did not mean rude, sorry :( ---Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Cupid's infobox is staying as it is. Maroon color is used for evil beings not Cupids. Cupids are pink.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Stupid So me and Khan are stupid then? He added a few of them first and I thought they were a good idea. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki I do not know how to fix that, how did that happen? What did you want me to do, remove the link from the Main Page? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 20:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) BilliePrue That picture is hilarious.